secret escape
by Cheznut2
Summary: Gabriella was alone in her dorm room,every one had gone home for the holiday's even her boyfried of 4 years Troy. she had insited that she wanted to be alone now she wished she hadn't. on a brake


**Disclaimer I don't own Anything!**

Gabriella Montez sat infront of her computer. She had just finished typing an assinment that was due next semester. She sat back in her chair and looked around the dark dorm room. Her roommate and best friend Taylor mckessie had gone home for the holiday's most people had Gabriella had chosen to stay at College since her mum had gone on a business trip and would be gone for the whole two weeks holiday. She looked back at her computer and saved her assinment and shut down her computer. She looked at the picture sitting beside it. The picture was of her and troy Bolten her boyfriend of three years. He too had gone home for the holiday's. Just then there was a knock on the door. _Who could that be, she thought. _Gabriella opened the door to reveal Bruce U of A's Football captain.

(Gabriella / Bruce)

"what do you want Bruce?"

"Well since Bolten isn't here I was thinking you might want to go out on a date with me," 

"No,"

Gabriella shut the door in Bruces face and went and sat on her bed. She didn't notice the window behind her open and a figure climb through it. Until she felt a familure pair of arms circle her waist. She jumped. She looked up into the blue eye's of her boyfriend.

(Gabriella / Troy)

"I thought you had gone home for the holiday's,"

"I did, I decided to come back to keep you company," 

"Hey how did you get in here?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"Through the window," said Troy. Gabriella looked at him. Then she got up and went over to the window. She poked her head out the still open window. Then she pulled it back in.

"you climed the fire escape," she said looking at Troy grinning. Troy nodded. Gabriella hugged him.

"so what where you doing, before I came?" Troy asked. Looking into Gabriella's brown eye's. She smiled up at him.

"finishing an Assinment," she said. they gazed into each other's eye's getting closer and closer then their lips met in a passinet kiss, they broke apart when the need for oxegen got to great.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," they were interuppted by a knock on the door. Gabriella went to see who was at the door. She opened it to reaval Bruce again.

(Gabriella / Bruce )

"What Now Bruce,"

"Just came to see if you had changed your mind," 

"Well I haven't,"

Gabriella slamed the door in Bruces Face once again.

"What was that About?" asked Troy coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waste.

"Just Bruce being annoying," said Gabriella, they made there way back to the bed and lay down Gabriella's head resting on Troy's chest.

"How Long has he been bothering you for?" asked Troy concerned.

"only tonight," said Gabriella. Just as there was a nother kock on the door. Troy looked her.

"Aren't you going Ansew it," he asked. Gabriella shoke her head.

"No, it will just be Bruce again," she said. then she had an idea. She lifted her head to look at Troy.

"What?" he asked.

"Bruce is probebly going to keep knocking on my door all night, so why don't we go to my house, we can stay there for the holiday's because my mum won't be back until the end of the holiday's so we will have the whole house to ourselves," she said smiling.

"Okay but how are we going to get out of here without Bruce knowing," asked Troy.

"the same way that you got in," said Gabriella smiling.

"okay then lets go," said Troy. Gabriella packed a bag and then followed Troy out the window. Troy climed down first and Gabriella followed. When they got to the ladder that lead to the ground. Gabriella froze, the ladder stopped a two meters before the ground. Troy who had already made it to the ground Looked up at Gabriella.

"Whats wrong," he asked oncerned.

"I m scared," said Gabriella in a small voice.

"Its Okay Gabs, just let got of the ladder and fall back, I'll catch you I promis," Troy said, Gabriella shut her ey's and let go of the ladder. She fell back. Then a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eye's and looked up at Troy he had caught her. He placed her on the ground and fingers intwined they walked towards where Troy had left his Truck, they got in and 

Drove towards Gabriella's house. When they got to Gabriella's house, Troy parked the car in the drive way. Then they got out Gabriella found the spair key hidden under a flower pot and unlocked the door. they entered the dark house. Troy shut and locked the door. while Gabriella found a light switch. Just as she turned on the light. There was a big crash of thuder. Gabriella froze where she was. Troy came over and put his arms around her.

"it's okay Gabs, come on lets get to your room before the power goes off," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella nodded. Troy held her hand and lead her up the steps turning off the light so the hallway was bathed in darkness once again. Gabriella whimpered. Troy gently squezed her hand. They found there way to Gabriella's room, Troy put their bags down beside the door and lead Gabriella over to the bed. He lay down on the bed and pulled Gabriella down beside him. He held her close to him. She snuggled up to him. Soon they both fell asleep.

Gabriella woke up the next morning she tried to get up but she couldn't move. She looked down to see a pair of arms around her waist. She smiled when she remembered what had happened last night. She carfully rolled over to face troy without waking him up. she looked at him he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She reached up and softly kissed him on the lips. He smiled in his sleep. His eye's opened and met her's. They gazed into each others eye's. Then Troy bent his head and kissed her she returned the kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart when the need for oxegen got to great.

"I think it is time to have breakfast," Gabriella said smiling up at Troy. He smiled back.

"I guess your right," he said. they got up and headed down stairs. Where they found the ingredients for making Pancakes in the Cupboard. Gabriella set about making the pancakes while Troy got the frypan ready. When the mixture was ready Gabriella stood beside Troy and


End file.
